middle_school_experiencefandomcom-20200213-history
Freddy Hamilton
Freddy Hamilton is a student at Lakewood Middle School who plays soccer and is on the boys' team. He is Jessie Sanchez's boyfriend. Appearance Freddy has moss green eyes and shaggy sandy-colored hair that covers his ears. He has an in-shape but not overly muscular physique. Personality Like Jessie Sanchez, he is a soccer fanatic, and the majority of his activities are soccer-related. He also enjoys stereotypical "boy" activities such as playing video games (his favorite ones are the FIFA series) and watching action movies/television shows. Freddy is a very easy-going person. He is optimistic about most things and gets along with his peers. He is willing to help people with their problems, no matter how big or small they are. He is very loyal to his friends and will stick up for them. Notable Moments Freddy is first introduced in ''First Experiences. ''On the first day of sixth grade, he and his best friend Jessie make a vow to try out for their respective grade/gender soccer teams. Both of them make it on those teams. Freddy's personality is shown more in ''Best Friend or Boyfriend?. ''Freddy starts to become attracted to girls. He claims that he doesn't have any romantic feelings for girls, but secretly, he has developed a crush on Jessie. He is confused by his feelings and tries to hide them from Jessie. At the same time, he briefly begins tutoring Clarissa Simpson, who is a classmate in his Spanish class. Throughout the story, Clarissa flirts with him and makes him feel uncomfortable, but later he realizes that Clarissa is acting this way to make her ex-boyfriend jealous. After several awkward run-ins and incidents, Freddy confesses to Jessie that he likes her, and to his surprise, she likes him back; they decide to stay friends. In ''Revenge, ''Freddy asks Jessie to be his date at the Autumn Dance, suggesting that he and Jessie are acting on their mutual feelings. By the end of sixth grade, it seems like he and Jessie are in a relationship. At the end of seventh grade, Freddy decides to do something for Jessie to celebrate a year of dating. With the help of Leah Harrison, Freddy makes a scrapbook of all the good times and memories that he and Jessie had spent together. Jessie enjoys his gift, and at the end of the Farewell Dance, they share their first kiss. In ''Blue Summer, ''Freddy is one of the people that Jessie turns to when her grandmother dies. Relationships 'Jessie Sanchez ' Before sixth grade, Freddy and Jessie were best friends. Freddy treated Jessie like one of his guy friends while Jessie treated him like a brother. In sixth grade, however, Freddy begins to develop romantic feelings for Jessie and begins acting strange towards her. He tries to deny his feelings but realizes that they cannot be ignored. He and Jessie eventually become a couple. They still hang out together like they did before, but more in a boyfriend-girlfriend way. 'Robbie James ' Robbie is Freddy's other best friend. They are typical boys who like to play sports and video games, eat, and go on adventures. Robbie is Freddy's confidant, and advises him on what to do in a situation. Though the boys are into different activities, their attitudes are very similar. Trivia * The character of Freddy was inspired by the same book series that Chloe, Jessie, and Robbie were inspired from. * Freddy has an older sister who is three years older named Liz. Category:Characters Category:Lakewood Students Category:Soccer Players